100 Days of Thiefshipping
by ThiefShippingQueen
Summary: 100 prompts. All random. All thiefshipping. All written by me. Let the games begin!
1. 1 Introduction

1. Introduction

**Thank you all for choosing to read my 100 Theme Challenge, Thiefshipping Addition! With, of course, abridged personalities!**

**For those who don't know, the 100 theme challenge is where you take a list of themes from the Internet (in my case, Wordpress) and create a one-shot for every theme!**

**They will go in the order shown on the list as I will try to update at least once a week. Some will be angsty, some will be fluffy, but most will be humorous.**

**I do not own the original concept for Yu-Gi-Oh! or for the fanatic Abridged Series, nor do I own this list. I make no profit from these one-shots. I write them for the enjoyment of fellow fans and myself.**

**WARNINGS for possible future sexual content and possible OOCness. Individual warnings will be placed at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Here is the original list:**

1. Introduction  
2. Complicated  
3. Making History  
4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgment  
15. Seeking Solace  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colors  
32. Exploration  
33. Seeing Red  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
36. Dreamer  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything for You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Challenged  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace  
64. Frost  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretense  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
96. Lesson  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

**Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. 2 Complicated

**No warnings or this that I can see. Enjoy!**

_2. Complicated_

Marik shifted his gaze upward, trying to read the expression on the pale man's face. If Marik could catch a falter, a visible error, then maybe he would have a chance.

To his dismay, his opponent's features told nothing. Brown eyes slightly too large for his sharp face, skin white as snow, and a neutral expression, same as always. Nothing to gain from staring.

The tanned boy huffed in annoyance, prompting a glance from the man sitting across from him. Their eyes locked.

"I sacrifice three monsters to play Dark Necrofear in attack mode." Bakura said with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

What? They had needed a way to pass the time, and children's card games took _ages_. Especially if you didn't have advanced machinery to calculate things and give you a play-by-play of attacks and spells and traps. It was the perfect time wasting activity when you lived underground and your electricity was out.

"I activate my trap card, causing your Dark Necrofear to be sent to the graveyard!" Marik declared triumphantly. Who cared what card it was. Ain't nobody got time for that!

Bakura's smirk only grew. "That card only works if the monster's attack points are 1000 or less; Dark Necrofear has 2200 attack points, therefor your trap is invalid." He chuckled condescendingly. "Really, Marik, do you even know that rules?"

The Egyptian threw the cards in his hand onto the table. "No one knows the rules! It's too friggin' complicated!"

"If it's so bloody complicated, why do all your 'evil' plans revolve around it?" Bakura countered as he picked up his cards, recognizing that they weren't going to play anymore. At least for now.

Marik scoffed. "_Obviously_ because without the card game they'd never work!" He chided, as though Bakura was an idiot for asking such a thing.

"Your plans never work anyway." The Brit mumbled under his breath, but whether Marik ignored the comment or just didn't hear he would never know. Marik was good at avoiding things he didn't want to talk about when he wanted to be.

"Besides, the more complicated the plan, the cooler the villain you are! Think about it, all the villains we remember have unnecessarily complicated plans that make no sense!" Marik continued. "Look at Kira and L! No one plans eight billion steps ahead in that much detail, but that's why you love it!"

Bakura sighed quietly. He honestly didn't care about the logic behind it-he'd carry out those obnoxious plans anyway because it was Marik, the only person who really talked to him or seemed to care... not to mention he was bloody gorgeous. Ra, have you seen his midriff?

"You know, Bakura, you're the only one who really listens to me who isn't a Steve." Marik said, breaking Bakura from his thoughts of tan skin and muscles. "You're my best friend!" Marik wrapped an arm around Bakura's shoulders as he said this, clearly too excited for mere words to convey his meaning.

Bakura turned his face, hoping to hide his now red tinged cheeks. "Yeah... Friends..." He muttered.

Why did life have to be so bloody complicated?


	3. 3 Making History

**Warning: Spoilers for end of series. Not detailed, but it's mentioned. **

**Enjoy!**

_3. Making History_

The world was asleep, giving in to the darkness of the night and resting from the stress brought out in everyday lives. Those who _were_ awake were too inhabited to pay attention to their surroundings or were simply too tired to care.

This time belonged to the thief.

He crept along quietly, dark trench coat whipping behind him in the cool wind. He kept a steely mask on his face, refusing to give away his intentions, no matter how cynical and judgmental he was to the state of the world internally.

Trash littered the streets. People laughed and stumbled around drunkenly, as though everything was right in this shit hole of a place. Poverty, war, sickness, orphaned children; it all seemed like an illusion to these people.

It made the thief sick.

He approached his target calmly, eyes moving from the slumbering guard to the two security cameras posted at either end of the grand entrance. Not that way, then.

He casually made his way around the building, just outside the range of the cameras. Wait for it... It should be just about... There!

The thief smirked as he headed for the cameras' blind spot along the side of the building. There was even a window on the next story out of sight! This was just too easy.

He began to climb, his trained fingers fitting easily into the grooves in the stone wall.

What kind of museum was so unbelievably _easy _to sneak into? It was like they _wanted_ him to steal their priceless artifacts!

He chuckled silently to himself. He knew that he shouldn't get cocky, but really. They didn't call him the Thief King for nothing.

His slim fingers clung to the windowsill. Now he just had to hoist himself up and-

"Bakura~" a nasal voice screeched at a volume that shouldn't be legal when it was so silent.

The thief fell in surprise, a quiet "Bugger" leaving his lips as his back slammed onto the cold ground below. If anything else had been yelled he could've just vaulted himself into the museum and hastily hid, but this was different. They had said his name. _No one_ knew his real name anymore, he made sure of that. The police knew him as The Cat Burglar (those wankers at the agency thought they were _so_ original) and the underground community knew him as Thief King. No one knew his last name was Bakura but him.

So why did this person?

"Finally! I've been looking for you for ages! Seriously, I started to think you were hiding from me like that one time when I came home and I couldn't find you so I went to my bedroom and you were lying shirtless on my bed and I asked what you were doing and you said 'bloody hell you're clueless Marik' and I told you to shut your face and then you rolled your eyes and left because I had won our argument."

Bakura's head hurt. What the buggering hell was this guy talking about? As far as he knew, none of what was just described had ever happened. Was this person trying to psych him out or were they just mental?

His instincts told him to run before the obnoxiously loud voice of his catcher made someone come and see what was up and arrest him, but the curiosity of how his name was known made him stay.

He stood and turned to face the voice, ready to demand how his name had been discovered, when he stopped.

It was a man-no, a boy. A teenager. His hair was shoulder length and sandy blonde, framing a slightly angled face. Like Bakura, he wore eyeliner around his shockingly violate eyes, drawing attention to the exotic color. A purple belly shirt cut off just above the boy's midriff, showing flawless abs that made Bakura want to fall to his knees and worship the teen's body. His skin was deliciously tan and donned with gold jewelry, proving that this stranger was not only attractive, he was also affluent.

Bakura swallowed, hoping to wet his suddenly desert-like mouth.

"Hello? Bakura? Are you even listening to me?" The insufferable voice asked, shattering Bakura's thoughts and reminding him of the situation.

"How do you know who I am?" He hissed, moving closer to try and intimidate the boy only to find that he was a few inches shorter than the teen. Not that being shorter made Bakura scared, he had made seven foot tall muscle-men burst into tears before, but it certainly made things... harder. Ahem.

"Oh, right!" The tanned stranger shouted (though Bakura was starting to suspect that he wasn't shouting and his voice was simply unnaturally loud). "I'm Marik." He said.

Bakura's eye twitched. "I don't care." He growled. For some reason this made Marik smile, which simply annoyed the thief more. Apparently looks were all the teen had going for him. "I just want to know how you know my name."

Marik grinned prettily. "You're the same as always, Fluffy." He said in lo of an answer.

For some reason the name made the thief blush, though he couldn't fathom why. He had been called worse and not even flinched, yet 'Fluffy' infinitely embarrassed him.

"What are you even saying? We've never met!"

"Never mind that now, Bakura! Now that we're together again, I can do this!" Marik grabbed Bakura's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Bakura's eyes slipped closed. The Egyptian's (wait, how did he know Marik was Egyptian?) lips moved sinfully against his, nipping and dancing gracefully.

They pulled apart with a small 'pop', panting into each other's mouths.

For once, Bakura had no idea what to say.

"Wow, that was even better than I imagined! I wish I had done that sooner!" Marik prattled nonsensically.

Bakura just kissed him again.

**XxXxX**

If you asked, Marik would say Bakura moved in with him because he was simply too sexy for Bakura to resist. If he was being honest, Marik would say he had absolutely no frigging idea why Bakura said yes when Marik asked shortly after Marik had found him attempting to rob a museum.

At first he thought that maybe Bakura had started to remember his previous life when he was just a spirit living inside a magical ring, but that wasn't the case. Marik was the only one who actually remembered.

He wasn't sure why he had been allowed to keep his memories when no one-for he had spotted Yugi and his siblings as well-else even had an inkling of memory.

Sometimes it sucked.

He'd try and talk about something he and Bakura had done, only to realize to Bakura, it had never happened. He'd often get this life and the previous one mixed up, not sure if what he was thinking about was from then or now.

Most of the time though, it was the best thing to ever happen to him.

In this life, his mother was alive and his father had left when he was a child, so he wasn't abused. He still remembered the pain and darkness from before, but now he had a loving upbringing to balance it, even if he still had nightmares on occasion.

Also, Melvin didn't exist in this time. It seemed when the Pharaoh had destroyed him he had destroyed him for good, which was frigging awesome.

The best thing about this life, however, was Bakura.

In his previous life, when Bakura had died-_actually_ died-Marik felt physically ill. He couldn't help but think that somehow, if he had just manned up and came out of the closet, Bakura would've chosen to stay with him instead of giving up his life for revenge.

Logically, he knew Bakura probably would've chosen revenge anyway, but Marik never was one for logic.

His life was miserable once Bakura was gone. He spent his days pretending to be straight and wearing ugly clothes and trying to fit in where he would normally stand out. Bakura was the only one who really let him be himself, but he didn't realize that until he was gone.

Marik still wasn't sure if he was crazy or not and just imagined his past life, but he didn't care. He had his fluffy British kitty, and that's all that mattered.

"Are you feeling alright, Marik? I could've sworn you were actually thinking just now." Bakura remarked, plopping down next to Marik on the-appropriately-leather couch.

"Hey, I'm totally capable of thinking! I do it all the time!"

Bakura snorted in disbelief.

"It's true!" Marik whined. "Just the other day I was thinking about how we would pull our next heist at that new bank that just opened up!"

His lover (yes, you heard him, _lover_) raised a snowy eyebrow. "And what, oh brilliant one, are we going to do exactly?" He drawled, leaning back as his crossed his arms. He looked to be making himself comfortable for an unnecessarily drawn out explanation, which was totally stupid considering Marik had the most concise, perfectly thought out plans ever.

"Okay, so it starts out with us dressing up as nurses-"

"Is this a plan or a bad fanfic?" The white haired man interrupted, smirking slightly.

"_Silence!_" Marik snapped with no real malice. His plan was brilliant, no matter what Bakura said, but he had missed the bickering. "Anyway, we dress up as nurses, and then say we're here to give all the new employees checkups-because nurses _totally do that!-_and I distract them with my sexiness while you run over and steal all the money! Is it not the greatest plan you've ever heard?"

"That still doesn't explain how we're going to get the codes to open the vault or get rid of the security or make off with the cash without attracting attention or how we'll get bloody nurse outfits in the first place." Bakura pointed out. "Not to mention-"

Marik pounced, ripping Bakura's wrists from where they rested over his chest to pin them to either side of his head. Bakura's legs opened naturally to accommodate Marik's body as his breath ghosted over Marik's lips.

"What were you saying?" Marik practically purred, pressing his body to the pale one beneath him.

"It's one of your better plans." Bakura breathed. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Marik was happy to oblige.


	4. 4 Rivalry

**Warnings: Mention of sexual activity, Tumblr, and Marik being Marik.**

_**THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND TENDERSHIPPERS**_**! This is merely Marik's reaction to said ship.**

_4. Rivalry_

Marik grinned as he opened Tumblr to find more fan-art of him and Bakura.

He was totally one hundred percent straight, of course, he just re-blogged so much Thiefshipping stuff because Bakura was the only half-way decent character on this show, and if the fangirls _had_ to pair him with someone, he was glad it was his partner in crime (and for _no other reason_! Certainly not because Marik had cravings or anything, because he didn't even play for that team!)

As he scrolled through posts Marik's upturned lips twitched down, his brow furrowing. What the ever loving frig was this?

"I can't decide between Thiefshipping and Tendershipping!" He read allowed in mock-fangirl cheer. "They're both just so _perfect _and baudoejsvdh. Seriously, my feels! How can someone have an OTP when they're both so amazing!?"

Marik's eyes narrowed. He knew what Tendershipping was, but he always thought it was just a joke, like Peachshipping. Honestly, all Ryou was to Bakura was a body! Not a lover or a sex object, just a vessel he could use to carry out his plans! Did Bakura ever face an extremely dangerous psychopathic Melvin for Ryou? No!

His heart seemed to stop when he realized _'but what if it is canon_?'

What if Bakura and... other Bakura (honestly, what are the odds of his reincarnation having the _exact same frigging name_?) were having secret midnight rendezvouses in their soul rooms? What if they were together right now?

Not that Marik was jealous or anything because that would imply what he liked Bakura in a gay way which he totally did _not_! Still, he needed to remedy this situation, and fast.

He stormed over to Bakura, who was currently curled up on his side, sleeping on the couch, his lips slightly parted and his face smoothed to near innocence. The adorable-err, cute-ah, frigging _stupid_ look on his face only stopped Marik for a moment before he screeched "Wake up so I may ask you things of great importance!"

One brown eye snapped open and glanced up at Marik irritably before slipping closed again, though his face was nowhere near as peaceful as before.

"Bakura!" Marik whined, tugging on one of the gigantic tufts of white fluff Bakura called hair as he said "Listen to me!"

Bakura sat up in a flash, slapping away Marik's hand as he did so. His glare was so icy and death-promising that Marik may have been scared if it wasn't for the fact that Bakura's mane of hair made him look like an adorable white kitty rather than a homicidal spirit.

"What could _possibly_ be so _bloody _important that you had to wake me up instead of _waiting_ like a _normal_ person?" The pale teen hissed angrily, his eyes looking nearly red in the lack of lighting and pure anime furry.

Marik took a deep breath, stealing himself. "Are you and your hikari sleeping together?"

Bakura merely blinked at him, seeming not to understand the severity of the situation. "What are you on about?"

"You and Ryou. Are you, you know, 'a thing' as the kids say?" Marik questioned, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. His heart was thumping dangerously loud, and it was hurting for some unknown reason, like implying Bakura being with Ryou was poison. But that was completely stupid. What difference did it make to Marik if Bakura was following that Pharaoh's footsteps and sleeping with the original owner of his body?

Bakura smirked ever so slightly. "What's the matter, Marik? Jealous?" He cooed, seeming much more awake now than before.

Marik felt blood rush to his cheeks, thankful his tan skin prevented it from really being noticeable. "Why would I be jealous of you? I'd only be jealous if you were banging some hot chick with giant boobs, not a guy who looks exactly like you!"

This proved a poor choice of words, as Marik was now picturing two Bakura's making out. Not that he found that sexy! He was just... trying to prove to himself how ridiculous that would be! Yeah, that was it! _Definitely_ not because Bakura jerking off another Bakura while they moaned into each other's mouths was something he'd enjoy! No, that would be just silly!

"What would you do if I _am_ with Ryou?" Bakura challenged, distracting Marik from his uncouth pattern of thought.

Marik opened and closed his mouth several times, for once absolutely speechless. What would he do if Tendershipping was real? The very notion of it made his blood boil. Frig; he'd probably stab that stupid Brit with his Millennium Rod for taking Bakura from him. Not that he ever really _had_ Bakura in the first place, but still.

"Well?" Bakura prompted, leaning forward in his seat like he was watching the greatest film ever conceived.

"Well-I mean-eh, what does that matter anyway? You still haven't answered my question!" Marik barked, avoiding the question hypocritically to the best of his abilities.

Bakura sighed. "No Marik, I'm not with my host. This is why I told you to stop going on Tumblr. It screws with your brain."

Marik felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from his chest, even as he retorted "Tumblr is a gathering of the most sinister minds in the world! If we were _half_ as diabolical as Tumblr we'd have the world falling to its knees before us!"

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "If we were one tenth as _insane_ as Tumblr, everyone would be dead."

Marik nodded in agreement, plopping down next to his roommate on the couch. "I'm glad Tumblr isn't real life." Marik sighed, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder. It was extremely comfortable. Seriously, it was like Bakura's shoulder was made just so Marik could use it as a pillow.

Bakura cleared his throat. "Erm, yes. Right. Wouldn't want any of that fan art to actually happen..."


End file.
